It's Time
by mel-kung
Summary: Santana se va a Louisville pero eso no supera el amor que se tienen las Brittana historia un tanto fluffy porque no me gusta el drama
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic soy nueva asi que si algo esta mal haganmelo saber le puse ese título porque me llamó la atención cuando Blaine se lo cantó a Kurt diciendo que ya era tiempo de irse, bueno yo no soy de las personas que les gustan los fics dramáticos por lo tanto haré que este fic sea lo mas fluffy posible claro que tambien tendrán sus altibajos pero los superarán :)

**Por cierto Glee no me pertence a mi sino a Ryan y a Fox tampoco me pertenecen las Brittana sino a todos sus fans haha**

Capitulo 1 - Acostumbrándonos a la distancia

Era el principio del último año escolar de Brittany en el McKinley High School ya no estaba Santana con ella ni Quinn y por una parte se sentía sola porque no estaba con ella el amor de su vida y tampoco su mejor amiga, las extrañaba pero como todo lo malo siempre hay algo bueno podía estar en el glee club un año mas ganar las nacionales y tenía ahí personas a las cuales estimaba mucho como Blaine Artie y Tina.

Santana se había ido hacia Louisville 2 semanas atras.

**Flashback**

Santana estaba con Brittany en el aeropuerto.

- San te voy a extrañar demasiado - Una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Santana se acercó a Brittany y limpió las lágrimas que caían rapidamente por sus mejillas luego la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído - Tranquila Britt hablaremos por telefono y te escribire todos los días a penas me levante y antes de acostarme, además nos veremos por skype y cuando tengamos vacaciones nos visitaremos, nuestros padres ya lo saben y estan de acuerdo, Britt-britt tu eres la persona mas importante para mi y en ningún momento voy a dejar de pensar en ti-

Brittany se separó del abrazo lo suficiente como para que sus narices rozaran y le dio un tierno beso a Santana esos que solo ella podía darle un beso cargado de amor y ternura de entrega y con ese beso se dijeron que serían uníca y exclusivamente la una para la otra.

- Pasajeros con destino a Louisville por favor abordar el avión - Esa voz hizo que se separaran

Era tiempo de irse así que Santana besó una vez mas a Brittany - Te amo mi Britt-britt.

- Y yo a ti mi San.

Santana se alejó de Britt, se dió vuelta y miró una vez mas a Britt aquella chica que poseía su corazón sabía que su corazón solo pertenecería a Britt y el de Britt solo le pertenecería a ella y así se dio vuelta una vez mas y desapareció por la puerta de embarque dejando a una Brittany muy triste y a la vez feliz porque ella quería lo mejor para Santana.

**Fin Flashback**

Durante todo ese tiempo Santana mantuvo su promesa la llamaba todos los días en los horarios que estuvieran libres, se decían lo mucho que se extrañaban y también se veían por skype siempre y cuando Santana no estuviera ocupada con sus prácticas de las porristas.

Iba entrando por la puerta principal del Mckinley y divisó a Blaine a lo lejos se acercó a el y le dijo - ¿Que fue Blaine?

- Yo bien, procupado por algunas cosas pero nada con importancia y tu Britt como has estado?

- Pues bien ahora que no esta San me eh dedicado a ir frecuentemente a mis prácticas de motocross y a mejorar mis pasos de baile ahora puedo hacer mas volteretas jaja

- Me alegro que te hayas tomado bien el asunto de que San se haya ido pense que iba a ser un poco mas fuerte

- Pues en realidad si lo es pero trato de mantener mi mente ocupada

Estaban conversando y no se dieron cuenta que una porrista de baja estatura cabellos rubios y con una sonrisa prepotente se acercaba a ellos con dos chicos que parecían ser del equipo de futbol se les acercaban, Brittany y Blaine se giraron y se dieron cuenta que venian hacia ellos _"Oh Diooos sera mi primer slushie?"_ pensó Brittany y los dos ya se estaban preparando para lo peor levantando las manos para taparse la cara cuando la porrista paro justo frente a ellos.

- Hola soy Kitty y ya que el club Glee ganó las nacionales algo que por cierto nadie esperaba no los trataremos mal eso significa cero slushies y cero bromas y desde ahora se sentarán con nosotros como los mas populares

- Ahmmmmm bueno creo que esa sería una idea muy rara pero si el resto del Glee club lo acepta entonces lo haremos - Blaine mostraba cierto tipo de duda en su voz.

- Como quieran, pero si nos dan la espalda sepan que no tendremos piedad con ustedes - Se oía veneno en la voz de Kitty cosa que intimidó mas a Blaine

En ese momento sonó la campana de inicio de clases

- Bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo, vamos Brittany tenemos que llegar temprano con Mr. Martinez - Si el profesor de español aquel que fue aquella vez al glee club y les cayó bien a todos

Sonó el timbre para el primer receso y los chicos del Glee club se sentaron con Kitty y sus amigos ahora eran populares y nadie les hacía ni les decía nada en cierto modo estaban respaldados por Kitty y que mejor protección que la lider de las cheerios?

- Han visto a la señora de la cocina? Es tan gorda! le hicieron una foto la navidad pasada y todavia la estan imprimiendo - Un sujeto del equipo de futbol dijo.

Y otro le siguió la broma - Tiene que usar relojes en ambas muñecas porque cubre dos zonas horarias

Brittany se sintió mal sobre eso - Bueno talvez ella tenga algo como una enfermedad - pero los chicos no le prestaron atención solo se seguían riendo y el jugador le pregunta a Artie si estaba con ellos.

Artie miró a todos que lo estaban viendo esperando su respuesta y solo dijo otra burla hacia la señora de la cocina haciendo que todos rieran, aunque no todos estaban muy cómodos con eso, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que alguien los estaba escuchando.

El día pasó sin ningun inconveniente solo lo de la pelea por quien sería la "nueva rachel" así que decidieron elegirla por quien cantaba mejor, Blaine, Unique, Tina y Brittany cantaron Call me Maybe esperando por el veredicto final del cual estaba a cargo Artie.

Salieron de clases y se dirigieron a sus casas Brittany se conectó para hablar con Santana

**Britt-Britt de Lopez ah iniciado sesión**

Pasó una hora Brittany ya había terminado de almorzar hasta que ocurrió

**Santy de Pierce ah iniciado sesión**

**Britt-britt de Lopez says:** SANNY hoooola!

**Santy de Pierce says:** Britt no sabes cuanto te extraño :(

**Britt-britt de Lopez says:** Dejame verte Sanny :(

**Se ah iniciado una videollamada**

- Britt amor como estas? te extraño tanto no sabes como espero regresar y poder verte

- Owww mi Sanny yo te extraño mas siento un vacío aqui - señalando a su pecho - en mi corazón cuando no estás

- Awww mi Britt sabes yo vivo todos los días solo para verte aunque sea por skype simplemente endulzas mis días mi ducky-Pierce

Y ahí estaba la Santana super blandita aquella Santana que solo podía ser para Brittany

- Lo se mi Sanny-bear te amo tantoooo... hasta el infinito...

- Y más allá, lo se mi ducky-Pierce yo también siento lo mismo, pero cuentame que tal tu primer día de clases?

- Bien, ahora los del Glee club somos los mas populares no nos han lanzando un solo slushie a ninguno de nosotros aunque está esta chica nueva.. ehmm Kitty, la coach Sue la escogió para ser el reemplazo de Quinny

- Ahmmm Britt porque siento que esta chica no te cae bien?

- Es que no se San se burla de las personas, es como Quinn pero malvada al extremo - haciendo puchero

- Britt solo no le prestes atención y si se llega a meter contigo avísame y mandare toda Lima Heights Adjacents contra ella nadie repito NADIE puede tratarte mal aunque yo no esté ahí eso se lo dejé bien claro a los de 2do y 3er año aunque no me sorprendería que el rumor se extendiera hasta los de primero - Lo dijo con cierta duda.

- Bueno mi Sanny-bear siempre me has protegido y ahora que no estas igualmente lo sigues haciendo no entiendo porque no eres así con el resto de las personas

- Es que ducky solo tú sacas lo mejor de mi

- Esta bien bear pero basta de hablar sobre mi cuentame como te va en la universidad?

- Pues bien mi compañera de cuarto es un tanto extraña se viste solo de negro pero no como Quinn en sus épocas de rebeldía sino todo dark me da miedo jaja y eso que yo no le temo a nada

- Eso no es cierto Sanny-bear cuando eran noches de tormenta siempre me llamabas para que te haga compañía y no parabas de llorar hasta que convencíamos a nuestros padres para pasar la noche juntas

- Aish está bien pero también era una excusa para poder pasar la noche contigo, bueno como te iba diciendo los entrenamientos son muy MUY cansados y las clases ufff coger leyes creo que no era una buena idea después de todo

- Mi San no te des por vencida después las recompenzas serán grandes :)

-Esta bien mi ducky bueno te tengo que dejar antes que llegue mi compañera y empiece a hacer sus rituales haha te amo mi Britt-britt bye

- Adiós mi Sanny bear cuidate mucho y no hagas nada malo muaaah

**Santy de Pierce ah cerrado sesión**

Suspiró mientras decia en un susurro - Ahhhh mi Santy si supiera cuanto la extraño! - hizo la tarea y se acostó a dormir.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy creo que estaré actualizando a diaro dependiendo de sus reviews hahahaha vamos vamos comenten no se queden atras xD también tendremos algunas parejas como la nueva haha que me encanto desde que vi una imagen en twitter Kirley yeeeeih pero nada como Brittana y Klaine etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Pequeños Detalles**

Habían pasado 4 días desde el comienzo de clases era jueves y también seria el día que se hicieran las audiciones para el glee club los entrenamientos de las porristas no empezaban sino hasta después de 2 semanas

El día pasó aburrido realmente, el Sr. Schue les había dicho que tenían que estar a las 3 en el auditorio así que fueron por algo de comer y se dirigieron para allá

- Hola soy Marley Rose y voy a cantar New York State of Mind - Era una chica alta cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules grisáceos

Hizo un exelente performance a lo que todos lo único que pudieron atinar a hacer fue aplaudir con las bocas abiertas la chica si que se habia lucido

Luego pasaron algunos otros chicos ninguno como la castaña pero la intención es lo que cuenta, todos fueron a sus casas dejando a cargo de la elección al Sr. Schue

Llegó el viernes día que todos esperaban no solo porque se acababa la semana de clases sino porque en ese día Artie escogería a la "Nueva Rachel"

El día transcurrió con normalidad a parte de fingir que les agradaban las malas bromas de las cheerios y de los jugadores todo estaba bien, todos se encontraban reunidos en el Glee club.

-Buenas tardes chicos miren a quien les traigo ella será la nueva miembro de New Directions-Entro el Sr. Schue como siempre emocionado

A lo que todos respondieron con un breve saludo ondeando las manos y en seguida siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo

-Dejate de rodeos Artie ya dinos quien será la nueva Rachel- Los competidores estaban estresados por la espera

- Esta bien... la nueva Rachel será... - Hizo una pausa dramática - BLAINEEEE!

- SI! - gritó el castaño - bueno Sr. Shue ahora que soy yo el lider de New directions espero poder llevarlos a las nacionales y ganarlas de nuevo

Y así Tina y Blaine hicieron un dueto mientras Brittany bailaba solo para comenzar bien el año.

**Louisville - Kentucky**

Una Santana muy pensativa se encontraba en su habitación era jueves y las practicas de las porristas habían acabado temprano hasta ese día los entrenamientos eran lo único que podían sacar de su cabeza a cierta rubia que extrañaba con locura, había terminado las tareas y decidió dar un paseo por el campus.

_"Extraño a Britt, a veces siento que no eh dado todo de mi es que solo mirenla es tan perfecta, tan tierna y tan inteligente ella me ah dado todo y yo solo le eh causado problemas y sufrimiento por mis inseguridades, pero desde que comencé a salir con ella todo esta bien, ella me ah hecho mejor persona y aunque no esté cerca se lo tengo que demostrar día a día, sé que ella jamás me engañaría de eso ya lo hablamos y le dejé en claro que aunque sea un beso es engañar sea hombre o mujer así que ya no se confunde con esas cosas pero me da miedo solo pensar que yo estando acá ella tan solo deje de quererme... basta Santan! no pienses eso ella te ama y vos a ella y ya está terminaremos la universidad viviremos juntas en un apartamento nos casaremos compraremos una casa grande para que nuestros hijos puedan jugar y viviremos felices para siempre, pero por hoy ya tengo una idea de lo que haré"_

Así que Santana tomó el telefono y marcó cierto número, iba hablando por teléfono y no se dio cuenta que había un charco así que paso por el y se resbaló cayendo sentana sobre el piso mojado, una chica pasaba por ahí y cuando levantó la vista pensó _"wow que linda"_

Era una chica rubia de ojos azules y buen cuerpo pensó que se parecía un poco a Britt pero no era tan alta _"Mi britt es la mas bella"_

-Hola soy Hanna - Le dijo a la morena con una sonrisa

-Hola yo soy Santana... estudias aquí?

- Si estoy en segundo año en jurisprudencia y tu?

- Yo tambien pero estoy en primero

- Bueno creo que deberías cambiarte haha no creo que te guste seguir caminando con el trasero mojado

La latina se sonrojó - Ehmmmm si si tienes razón, bueno nos vemos

-Hey pero porque no salimos otro día a tomar un café

-Está bien, dame tu mano - La chica estiró la mano y Santana le pidió un boligrafo para escribirle su número

Se despidieron y Santana fue a su habitación pensando en lo que iba a prepararle a Brittany el siguiente día, pero quería que la extrañara un pocó mas ademas necesitaba un poco de tiempo asi que decidió enviarle un mensaje a la rubia, siempre se escribían pero hoy no lo habían hecho

**Hola mi Britt-britt, te escribía para decirte que hoy no me podré conectar tengo practica con las porristas por la noche pero te prometo que mañana lo haré te amoooo y voy a soñar contigo ;)**

**Lima - Ohio**

_"Ayer no pude ver a San, se habrá olvidado de mi? No me extrañará como lo hago yo? Pero si yo la amo tanto, siempre nos conectamos y porque ayer no pudo? Hbará hecho mas amigos y se la pasará mas con ellos? Aisssshhhh todo esto es tan difícil, pero creo que es normal hemos estado juntas toda la vida hasta cuando una de las 2 iba de viaje con su familia convenciamos a nuestros padres para que nos llevaran, creo que conocí a toda su familia y estoy muy segura que ella conoce toda la mía, pero igual se que nuestra conexion es demasiado fuerte nos amamos sobremanera y los chicos del Glee club dicen que somos almas gemelas aunque las 2 también lo creemos"_

-Mamá llegué!

-Que bien hija que tal tu día? - Preguntó la Sra. Pierce dandole un beso en la cabeza

-Bien ma una chica nueva entro en el Glee club y canta genial ademas es super guapa

-Oh genial aunque espero que no estes pensando en serle infiel a San- Dijo riendose la Sra. Pierce

-Jaja claro que no ma tu sabes que mi San siempre será la unica para mi

La rubia mayor miró con adoración a su hija le encanta cuando hablaba así sobre Santana porque tiene ese brillo en los ojos que indica puro amor ademas de la cara de enamorada que pone le causa cierta gracia a la señora Pierce

-Anda sube a tu habitación Santana debe estar esperando por ti para ponerse al día sobre su chica favorita

-Jaja lo se ma

-Quieres que te lleve la comida a tu habitación? se que ayer no hablaste con ella y la debes estar extrañando

-No, comeré después vine comiendo con los muchachos

-Esta bien ahora ve con San y dile cuanto la amas jajajajajaja

Brittany tomó un color rojo hasta sus orejas- Aisssshhhh ya ya chao- Y salió corriendo abrió la puerta dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa dandole la espalda a la laptop se estaba sacando la camiseta cuando una el sonido de una guitarra comienza a sonar a sus espaldas, ella se dio vuelta y vio su computadora prendida pero lo que mas le impresionó fue ver a San a su San en la pantalla sentada con una guitarra descansando en sus piernas, entonándola _"Desde cuando San toca la guitarra"_ y mirandola con una sonrisa tonta

What time is it where you are?

I miss you more than anything

I'm back at home you feel so far

Waitin' for the phone to ring

It's getting lonely living upside down

I don't even wanna be in this town

Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy

You say goodmorning when it's midnight

Going out of my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's driving me mad

I miss you so bad

And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged

Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged

Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged

Is so jetlagged

Santana comenzó a cantar poniéndole todo el sentimiento que podía a la canción

What time is it where you are?

5 more days and I'll be home

I keep your picture in my car

I hate the thought of you alone

I been keeping busy all the time

Just to try yo keep you off my mind

Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy

Brittany tenía las manos sobre la boca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas preguntandose que había hecho para ganarse a una persona/mejor amiga/novia tan perfecta como la que tenía frente a ella

I miss you so bad

I wanna share your horizon

I miss you so bad

And see the same sunrising

I miss you so bad

And turn the hour hand back to

when you were holding me

You say goodmorning when it's midnight

Going out of my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's driving me mad

Brittany pensaba que era una canción perfecta en ese momento cantada por una persona perfecta, Santana por otro lado ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas por ver a us novia así sabía que la extrañaba pero solo tenían que ser un poco mas fuertes pronto estarían juntas de nuevo

I miss when you say goodmorning

But it's midnight

Going out of my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And its driving me mad

I miss you so bad

And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged

Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged

Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged

Is so jetlagged

Is so jetlagged

Las dos terminaron con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Santana terminaba de tocar los últimos acordes de la canción

-Britt que sepas que en cada momento y cada minuto del día tu estas presente en mi ahora ve hasta tu armario y habre el primer cajón ese en el que tienes pegada una foto de nosotras haciendo el performance de I will Survive

-Que? Que hay ahí?

-Daaahhh ducky-Pierce si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa... anda yo te espero aquí no me perdería de ver tu cara cuando veas la sorpresa

Brittany se levanto corriendo, abrió su cajón y sus ojos se abrieron al maximo llenándose de nuevo con lágrimas se encontró un peluche de osito café con el uniforme de las porristas y una nota que decía: Para la novia mas hermosa del mundo cuando te sientas sola puedes abrazarlo y pensar en mi de tu Sanny-bear te amo demasiadisimo Pd: dale la vuelta y asi lo hizo y comenzó a sollozar encontrandose con que no solo era una nota sino que tambien era una foto de las dos juntas cuando estaban en primaria abrazadas y dándose un piquito

**Flashback**

-Hey San sabes la otra ves vi una foto en el celular de mi hermana mayor dandose un beso con su novio

-Y que hay con eso Britt-britt?

-Pues que le pregunté que porque la tenía y me dijo que cuando una persona quiere demasiado a otra tratan de plasmar sus emociones en fotos

-Ahmmm pues que bien por ellos

-...Eeeeentonceeeees estaba pensando si tu y yo también podríamos hacerlo vamooooos San tu y yo ya nos hemos dado piquitos y en realidad me gustaría una foto asi contigo

-En serio eso es lo que quieres Britt-britt?

-Siiiiiiiii Sanny!- Santana no pudo hacer nada mas que acentir con la cabeza, cuando Brittany ponía esa cara simplemente no se podía resistir

Brittany fue hasta su tocador y sacó su cámara abrazó a Santana le dio un beso y tomo la foto con un brazo estirado, sorprendentemente después de un tiempo la foto desapareció misteriosamente

**Fin Flashback**

-Asi que tu la tenias!

-Hahaha si lo siento Britt es que me gustaba y como la tomaste con la instantánea y solo había una copia me la cogí

-Awwww Sanny esto es una de las cosas mas tiernas que haz hecho por mi, la canción simplemente fue perfecta

-Te tendrás que acostumbrar porque siempre seré asi para ti, te amo mi ducky Pierce y recuerda siempre aunque estemos muy muy lejos siempre cuando me extrañes mira al cielo porque será el mismo cielo que yo vea cuando te extrañe y piense en ti

-Lo haré y yo tambien te amo a ti mi Sanny-bear cuando vendrás?

-Me imagino que para el día de acción de gracias ya que no hay vacaciones hasta ese día pero cuando llegue no me voy a despegar ni un solo segundo de ti que te quede claro

-Mi Sanny tampoco iba a dejar que lo hagas

-Bueno Britt se ah hecho tarde creo que ya deberías dormir mañana tienes practica de motocross temprano

-Tienes razón Santy nos vemos en la noche mandame un besito

Santana levanto la mano hacia su boca e hizo un sonido con sus labios enviandole un besito volado a Brittany

-Awww mi Sanny-bear gracias a eso podré dormir bien

-Ahora te toca a ti mi ducky-Pierce mandame un besito tu a mi

Brittany hizo lo mismo que Santana

-Hasta mañana Santy

-Hasta mañana Britt

Brittany se cambió de ropa, bajó a comer hizo su tarea, se acostó en su cama abrazando al peluche que le había regalado Santana y se quedó profundamente dormida

_"Buenas noches Sanny-bear"_

Bueno otro capítulo dejen reviews no tuve ninguno :( pero bueno me imagino que cuando escriba mas los tendre haha y denme ideas en es serio haha a veces como que se me acaban o bueno las tengo pero no las puedo ordenar en mi mente por cierto la canción es de Simple Plan se llama Jetlag


End file.
